


Mortal Wound

by Kotonata



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: Help. I'm dying and I can't get up.-Felix, probablyProbably not. This is actually serious.I wrote this super quickly at 1 am. It's not great.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	Mortal Wound

For a moment, all went silent. A lance pierced through the chest of Felix Frauldarius. In the moment, he stared at his armored opponent before looking down at his bloodied chest. The soldier tore the lance from his body and took off to fight the next person he saw. It was thing that Felix himself had done many times before in combat. And now he was on the other side of the action. He didn't last on his feet long. He fell straight to the ground, sword dropping from his hand with a loud clang on the stone beneath him. His chest seared with a pain that he had never felt before. As blood seeped from the large gash in his chest, his armor became dyed crimson. He stared at the sky, breathing hard through clinched teeth and attempting to ignore his pain in these last moments. All he was grateful for was that none of his comrades were there to witness it. None to witness the weakest moment in his life.  
"FELIX!" A voice shrieked, snapping the black haired man from his dying thoughts. As the sound of running footsteps grew nearer then stopped, Felix was soon face to face with his suave partner. Sylvain dropped to his knees, grabbing Felix by the arm. "You're going to be okay! Don't give up on me yet!" Felix could see the clear bouts of worry in those normally tender brown eyes. "MEDIC!" He yelled over his shoulder. "WE HAVE A WOUNDED SOL-"  
"Shut up." Felix practically hissed. "Don't waste your breath, Sylvain... Everyone has to die sometime..."  
"No, Felix. Don't talk like that."   
"Tch. Pathetic..." Felix looked away from Sylvain, a sadness glittering in his eyes that he didn't want to show his partner. He was supposed to be cold and cool, not sad and dying in front of his own boyfriend like this... As he stared in the distance, he noticed another familiar face rushing over.  
"Oh my god! Felix! Sylvain! What happened!?" Dorothea cried as she dropped down aside Felix, preparing a healing spell as she pressed a hand over his wound.  
"I don't know! I just looked over and he was on the ground!" Sylvain explained.  
Felix glanced back up at Sylvain, "Idiots... I'm not worth fretting over... Save your spells, Dorothea."  
"Never!" Dorothea snapped back. "You're hurt! I have to help!" She insisted, preparing her spell one more time. The first had done so little for his wound. In fact, it hardly seemed to help at all. And she cursed at herself under her breath. Faith had never been her strong point but like hell she was gonna let that stop her.  
"Look, Felix, we're gonna save you, alright?" Sylvain insisted. "There's no way we could let you die." He grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Felix..."  
"I..." Felix paused. He was feeling weak. Dorothea's magic wasn't working and Sylvain's motivation wasn't enough to distract him from the pain. "Sylvain, as stupid as you are and as much as we've fought... I love you, too." He admitted.  
Sylvain and Dorothea looked at each other in shock. Felix had never said I love you before. Sylvain smiled and lifted Felix's hand to his mouth, giving it a light kiss. "Listen Felix, it may be hard, but you can't go... Please don't go. I need you. We all need you."  
Felix smiled ever so softly, "Oh yeah? Wish I could stay a little longer, then..." He coughed a bit, wincing at the feeling in his chest as he did so.  
Dorothea looked frantic, "Sylvain, nothing's working. There's nothing I can do." Her eyes teared up, "Felix! You have to hold on! We have to get you to someone else! I'm sure the professor can do something!"  
"It's not worth the hassle..." Felix hissed. "I'm beyond saving... But... At least I get to die with the people I care about the most." He smirked ever so slightly as he went completely limp.  
"Wait, Felix. FELIX." Sylvain cried out, tapping on his lover's arm before shaking him. Felix wasn't moving anymore. There was a large puddle of blood spilled beneath his body, spreading over to the spots where Sylvain and Dorothea were leaning over him.   
"Felix, no!" Dorothea grasped her mouth with her hands as the tears began to flow. "No... I... I can't believe he... Felix... I'm so sorry... I couldn't do anything..."  
Sylvain stared down at the body of the man that he loved. He began to cry as he rested his head against Felix's. "We're gonna win this war, Felix... I won't let anyone else go out like this... I promise." He lifted his head and kissed Felix's forehead.


End file.
